mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Discussion Point
'DISCUSSION POINT ' An idea for an article arrived at the newspaper office today. Unfortunately as there is no regular newspaper, it could not be published as normal, but I felt that it was worth publishing for discussion. The phrasing has had to be altered to make it readable and explain it more fully, but the basics remain the same.The idea is as follows:- The suggestion is that all city bosses concern themselves with their own city and the bosses therein. Other cities come under the jusristiction of the bosses in those cities. For example, if a boss wants to set up a crew in a city with a boss in already, it is up to that boss alone if the person should be allowed to start a crew. If a city is empty, anyone may set up a crew without the consultation of the other bosses. Bosses rules should also only apply to their own city, unless another boss wishes to adopt these rules for his own city. No interference in other bosses cities should be undertaken either as it is up to each individual city boss to run their own city as they see fit. No consultation on new bosses is required between multiple cities’ bosses if each boss is prepared to manage their own city and not interfere in other territories. Competition between the bosses should only exist where there are two or more bosses in a city that disagree. Alliances can be made between cities to ensure trade routes stay open, or bosses can shut their city at will, it would be up to each individual city boss, or group of co-operating bosses in a city to make these rules. It is not for outsiders to decide policy in cities other than their own. If all bosses agreed to look to their own city instead of looking out for others and deciding whether they are running the city yhe way another city’s boss would, things might run smoother and less deaths of bosses occur. However, should a boss wish to expand his or her territory, then the killing of another boss may become necessary, unless the other city’s boss were to allow a sub-crew to run in his city. That would lead to discussions about co-operation between the two crews. Alternatively, the boss could kill the city’s boss and set up a sub-crew in the different city, but this could precipitate war. Basically, the idea is so that each boss controls their own city, not anyone elses. A Chicago boss should not make rules about how New Orleans should be run, for instance. Let each boss rule themselves and their city. War would be the only factor to bridge the gap between the cities, but if each boss looked to their own and stopped looking avariciously at their neighbours territory, there should be no need of war. -Justino- Please feel free to add your thoughts and feelings on this. I would urge anyone who feels strongly in any way about this to share their thoughts on this issue with the community. If you agree, please say why you agree. If you disagree, give your reasoning. All voices are needed to show the thoughts of the people on this matter as it seems to be a brokering of peace for our community from someone willing to stand up and share their ideals. Please do likewise and share your ideals for all our futures. Page 1